


Harvest

by happyjoylucky



Series: Thrill of the Heist [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fluff, Liam is mentioned, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, like fluff here and there, niall and louis are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, and Edward fly back home where more sexy times ensue</p><p>The next day they take their winnings to be appraised by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest

The flight back home was grueling. After last night I was extremely sore and Harry had to help me into the shower, I made him stay and gave him a quick blowjob out of appreciation. 

 

When getting onto the plane, I was dreading the fact that I’d be sitting for a matter of hours. Harry was sympathetic and bought me a donut pillow at the airport that was actually decorated like a donut. I nearly cried but instead I just kissed him and clung to him. Edward protested, claiming it was good for me to remember that I belonged to them.

 

“I like knowing that I was the cause of that.” He motions towards my awkward limp that I was trying my hardest to hide.

 

I stopped walking, “Edward, you know I’m yours, and Harry’s. But I’m sitting on this pillow because there is no way I can sit down for that long, or at all. Plus, Haz bought it for me and you always tell me not to refuse gifts from you two.”

 

His eyes narrow at me and I smile at him. He breaks his glare and gives me a quick peck on the forehead, “Fine.  Let’s go before we miss our flight.”  

 

\-- -- -- --

 

I’m surprised neither of them tried to play with me for the duration of the flight, even when Edward got bored and started looking through the Sky Mall magazine. Harry and I watched a few American Horror Story episodes before I drifted asleep.

 

I only have to wake up a few times after that, when we have to get off the plane to get into the cab, and when Edward helps me walk into our house.

 

“Good night, princess.” I feel his lips press gently against mine.” Then Harry’s soft lips kiss mine, “Good night, baby.” I mumble a good night to them both. Before nuzzling into my pillow, drifting off again, dreaming of my boys.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

I’m not sure if I’m still dreaming or not. That’s a lie, I’m positive that I’m awake. I’m currently sprawled out over Edward, resting my head on his chest and one leg thrown over his hips. For a split second I’m worried, wondering where Harry is, as I can’t feel the heavy drape of his arm over my back, but the worry dissipated as soon as it appeared. I feel warm hands sliding up my legs from my ankles.

 

I curl my toes and my smile presses against the skin of Edwards’s right pec. My hand slides up and down Edward’s torso, mimicking the hands sliding up and down my calves and the backs of my thighs. If there was one thing Harry knew how to do, it was how to make me want it. I was extremely impatient and Harry loved to test my limits when it came to foreplay.

But his usual patient hands become very impatient and eager and slide all the way up to my ass, getting a nice grip in his large hands.

“Mmmm Harry.” I murmur, my eyes still remain closed. I suddenly feel his soft lips press into my right cheek, then a gentler kiss to the left one. Then his fingers are massaging the meat of my ass and he’s spreading my cheeks apart. I hiss as I’m exposed to the cool air of the room.

 

I mewl when I feel Harry’s lips press against my hole softly. He hums in what I assume is appreciation and it adds a new sensation to the gentle touches he’d previously given. The jolt that comes next wakes Edward up and decides to drag his fingers gently up and down my side. I look up at him with pleading eyes, knowing full well that he’s not the one I need to beg, but he still appreciates the desperation in them.

 

He brings a hand to the back of my neck and pulls me down for a kiss. Just as our lips meet, Harry drags a flat tongue over my whole and I release a cry into Edward’s mouth. He hums happily and keeps our lips pressed together as if he’s literally feeding off of the sounds I’m making. He might as well.

 

Harry has stopped using his tongue against me and has gotten comfortable by resting his head on my left ass cheek. He started running three of his fingers against my hole leisurely, as if I wasn’t dying to have him inside me.

 

“Harryyyy…” I whine, arching my back budging Harry’s head off me a bit. But he comes back sinking his teeth into the bottom of my right cheek.

  
“What is it, love? What do you want?” I can hear the smile in his voice, he already knows the answer.

 

“You.”

 

And that’s all I have to say to send him into frenzy, specifically with a little bit of Edward’s help, of course. He gives Edward a look and the next thing I know I’m being flipped over and I’m sitting up against Edward’s chest. His chin is hooked over my right shoulder watching Harry’s every move with me.

Harry settles between my legs, throwing them over his shoulders after pressing a kiss to the inner thigh of each. He goes straight for my cock, swallowing me down while maintaining eye contact with me. He nudges the tip of his index finger past my rim and twists slightly, getting the muscle to loosen before sticking the digit in completely. Before I know it I’m panting and throwing my head back onto Edward’s shoulder.

 

“How does it feel, princess?” Edward nuzzles my neck hen nibbles on my earlobe, “Tell him how much you like it.” His fingers playing with my nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingertip and thumb.

 

Harry pauses as if he’s agreeing with Edward and I struggle to get the words out, “God your mouth, Haz. Feels so good, babe— oh!” he slides a second finger in beside the first and begins scissoring them as a reward. I’m reaching back for Edward and decide to grip the hair at the nape of his neck. He doesn’t mind, in fact he loves it and moans at the feeling, keeping his face buried in my neck. My skin is tingling all over and I can feel a layer of sweat between Edward and I.

 

“Harry!” I scream out at his sudden jab at my prostate. He’s smiling around my cock and does it again, his fingers prodding not too gently at my spot again. It sends my back arching off of the bed and I can hear Edward snickering at the action, pleased with it. My stomach tightens and my eyes squeeze shut with a familiar feeling when a third finger threatens entrance but I stop him.

 

“No, no more I won’t last.” I breathe grabbing his wrist. He withdraws his fingers the leans up to kiss me. And at this point I’m one breath on my cock away from coming because of my position between the boys. Edward starts to adjust so we’re laying down a bit more and I feel Harry crawl over us. Harry basically hands Edwards my legs for him to spread out as far as they’ll go.

 

“Ready baby?” I open my eyes to find harry stroking himself, holding his cock at my entrance, his free arm resting  at mine and Edward’s side.  I nod and he slowly pushes in, going inch by inch until he feels my body compensate the change.

 

When I let him know I’m ready he thrusts in slow but hard, hitting my prostate dead on. These boys and their magical cocks, always finding my spot without trying. At this rate it doesn’t take long for me to be on the edge again (it never really does).

Harry notices this and sends a look to Edward, which I know won’t—or will—end well for me.

 

“You close baby?” Harry rests his forehead on mine and I nod against him, “Do you want to come?”

 

“Yes, please.” My voice sounded to high pitched for my liking but I couldn’t bring myself to care.

 

He smiles and looks at Edward again before looking back to me, “Love when you’re polite baby.” He’s still thrusting but he’s merciful and kisses me before whispering, “Come.”

 

It sets me off and I’m whiting out—my back arches completely off of Edward, my arms circle around Harry’s neck, and I’m screaming. I vaguely feel the warm spurt of my own come on my chest but I do feel Harry pulling out and spilling all over my thighs. I hum at the feeling and slump back against Edward. He kisses up my neck and whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

 

Harry lies on top of me and settles under my chin, silently demanding to be pet even though I’m the one who’s under. I still do it though because I love him.

 

“I love you too, baby.” He says out loud and I definitely did not realize that I said that out loud.

 

The after sex cuddle was always my favorite part. I mean the whole thing was my favorite part but when it came to both of them, the cuddling was the best. I could feel Edward’s heart beat, calm throughout the whole endeavor, but somehow it matches up with Harry’s heartbeat and that’s the rhythm I fall asleep to.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

“Lou, we have to go meet Niall. Do you want to come with us?” I look up from my laptop. Edward’s putting his coat on and Harry is leaning in the doorway.

 

“I’ll tag along. Could you hand me my jacket, please?” Harry goes to my closet and get’s his green pullover hoodie. I stole it from his closet so often he decided to stop trying to take it back from me.

I slip it on and tuck my phone in my pocket, “Alright, lets go.” I pretend to swipe at the bag Edward is holding and it earns me a swat on the bottom.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

“Neil!” I yell once we step into the small shop. Niall helped run the tattoo shop I owned whenever I went away.  He was a tattoo artist as well but the boy didn’t have a lick of ink on his body, which everyone found strange but he was highly commended for his work.

But before he worked with me, he used to help out as his father’s pawnshop. Therefore, he was our go to appraisal man who assessed and told us the total of our pickups.

 

“Hey guys! Been a while since I’ve seen you last.” Niall’s loud voice rings around the shop once we step in.

 

“Yeah, been pretty busy.” Harry smiles then nods for Edward to set the bag down on the counter.

 

Niall’s brows shoot up at the heavy thunk that sounds when he plops the bag do, “I can see that.” He picks the bag up in one hand, weighing it, “Christ who’ve you guys been targeting?”

 

I shrug then smile up at Harry. He finds it adorable, I guess, because he pulls me close to him and kisses my forehead, “It’s all thanks to Lou, he only picks the best.”

 

“Hm,” Niall pulls a pair of gloves on and begins sifting through the things, “some pretty well off men by the looks of it. This may take a while. Mind locking the door Ed?” He goes to lock the shop door, turns the neon sign off, and close the blinds as well. Harry went to sit behind the desk by Niall and in the meantime I went behind the desk to grab some sketch paper and settle in Harry’s lap who made sure to keep his arms tight around my middle.

 

I’d started drawing a swallow, one that resembles the one on my forearm and the two on Harry’s chest—one for me and one for Edward.  
“Beautiful.” I hear Harry mumble against my shoulder.

I smile down at the drawing, “It is rather nice.” I shade under the swallow’s wing.

“I was talking about you.” He adds and my face flushes as I smile shyly. He kisses my blushing cheek.

 

“Okay.” Niall claps his hands, “You’ve got well over seven-hundred fifty thousand.” Edward looks over my shoulder at Harry with a serious look, I ignore it.

 

My eyes went wide as saucers at Niall’s words, “What’d we take?” I glanced down at the watches, wads of money still held together with detailed money clips, and a few plain rings. Not wedding bands though, we’re not heartless.

 

“Some of these watches go for well over twenty thousand and there are quite a few. And I take it you don’t count the money you grab?”

 

I shake my head, “I don’t like to touch the items until after they’re appraised.”

 

“Well, you’re a innocent in this process.” Niall shrugs, “Want me to call Liam? He can take care of it tonight.”

 

“I’ll call him.” Edward goes towards the back of the shop to call Liam.

 

Harry slides me off his lap, “I’m gonna go talk to Liam as well.” He leaves with me with a kiss.

 

I step closer to Niall to look down at the neatly sorted piles of expensive items, “I had no idea I was targeting men who were _that_ rich.”

 

“Well these ones like to spend money on themselves apparently. Why do they buy such expensive watches?”

 

“Because they can, Nialler, because they can.” I sit back down on the chair.

 

“How was the trip? Other than your successful pick up.” He motions at the loot.

 

“It was really lovely, we did a lot of sightseeing, lots of touristy things.”

 

“That’s nice…” he looks nervous. I know that look. It means he’s hiding something from me, something very exciting.

 

“What are you keeping from me?” I narrow my eyes and question the Irishman.

 

“Nothing…” he avoids eye contact this time but he exhales like he’s been holding a breath in for the longest time, “Liam told me the boys are planning something really special for you next month and I’m not allowed to say what but I know it had to do with the outcome of this pick up!” he says in a hushed, but quick, voice.

 

“What?! Niall tell me! Is that why they looked at each other like that earlier?” I’m holding him by the shoulders now and shaking him.

 

“I can’t tell you, Louis, the boys would kill me if I did.”

 

“No they wouldn’t. Now tell me!”

 

Just then Harry and Edward walk back in and I jump back into the chair and pick my pencil back up.

 

“Liam said he would come by our place later to pick up the bag.  He’ll have everything sold by tomorrow night.” Edward stands across the counter from me and leans over, his face inches from mine.

 

“Good.” I smile

 

“Good.” He leans in for a kiss.

 

Now that that was settled, I need to find out what these two cheeky boys were up to and why this pick up was so important.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically starts with smut because I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Guys. PERFECT wtf!? I hope Harry and Louis are happy that I'm dying of emotion and exhaustion from them releasing it at the ass crack of dawn.
> 
> And last but not least, thanks for to all who left kudos! And [happilylarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry) did as well so I was excited about that. Strict was one of the first fics/series I read on this site. If you haven't read it go do it...like right now


End file.
